The Rise Of Inferos
by Annaylie
Summary: Five years have passed since Sesshomaru has left this world, with the Takahashi's now ruling the Demonic World, everything has turned into chaos. Now, it is up to Kagome and the rest of the Higurashi Clan and the Taisho Clan to travel to New Orleans and destroy the new Royal Demonic Family. Rated M for Adult Content, Language, and Violence. Sequel to The Demonic King.
1. Chaotic World Filled With Spiders

**Do not read this story if you have not read The Demonic King.**

AN: For those of you who believed that I killed off Sesshomaru, should really be ashamed of yourself for believing in such nonsense. Like I can kill off the killing perfection. That right there is a crime in itself. Anyway, Sesshomaru is not dead And I am bringing him back. There is a reason why I ended the Demonic King the way I did and you will learn that in the next or third chapter. In this chapter you will learn that Sesshomaru has gained a new power. Also, Sesshomaru isn't the only person that Kagome will be paired with in this story.

**Full Summary: Five years have passed since Sesshomaru has left this world and now he is back to take back everything he has lost. With the Takahashi's now ruling the Demonic World, everything has turned into chaos. The demons that once lived in Inferos are now rising on top, destroying every human they see. Now it is up to Kagome and the rest of the Higurashi Clan and the Taisho Clan to travel to New Orleans and destroy the new Royal Demonic Family and take back everything they have lost from the demons and give back the throne to the Taisho Clan.**

Enjoy.

**Warning: Contains Adult content in this chapter. So any minors should not be reading this story at all.**

!

!

!

!

Chapter 1: Chaotic World Filled With Spiders.

_Blood._

_ That is all you see when you step out into my world. The streets are drenched with the sight and smell of blood. With humans and animals laying dead on the streets. Everybody is scared to step outside. However death isn't the only thing you see outside. You see demons raping the woman and young girls and leaving them for dead. You see demonic spiders sucking the life out of anybody they see. Some people may ask why this is happening while others believe that this is the end of the world._

_What they don't know is that I know the truth. Ever since Sesshomaru has disappeared and the Takahashi's Clan gained the throne, The demonic world, also known as the Inferos has finally risen and it is now taking over our world. For the past five years, my family and I as well as a few close allies have been fighting off as many demons as we can. Sadly though, our casualties are slowly rising as well as the numbers of demons leaving the Inferos._

_Many of us had already given up hope, but I promised myself as well as my closest allies and friends that I will fight until my very last breath. For the past five years my people have been living in fear and in starvation. For five years, the human race has been living in horror and for five years The Taisho Clan have been fighting alongside myself and my family in order to defeat whoever is controlling the Inferos._

_I, however know exactly who that person._

_Kouga Takahashi, your ass is mine now._

Kagome deeply sighed before closing her diary. For the past five years, her life has become a living nightmare. Ever since Kouga became the new Demonic King, the world became chaotic. Slowly one by one, Kagome noticed the demons entering the human world until one day the streets became littered with demonic spider and from then on, the world grew dark and bloody.

Within those five years, Kagome has seen so much horror and death but none came close to the horror she felt when she saw her three best friends from high school and in college. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi all raped and beaten to death. She never saw it with her own eyes but she knew what had happened the moment she laid eyes on their dead bodies. Despite being in so much pain, at least they all died together, holding each others hands.

She made a vow to her friends that she will catch their killers and that is something she has been doing every night for the past few years. From dusk to dawn, Kagome spends most of her time roaming the streets, killing off any harmful demon she sees. For those that don't pose any threat, Kagome allows them to remain free and alive.

During the day, Kagome still manages to have a somewhat normal life. Thanks to her rich and powerful ally Inutoga Taisho and the rest of Taisho Clan, Kagome and her family are now residing in the Taisho Manor. Ever since the infestation of demonic spiders lurking around the Shrine, Kagome decided that it would be best to live in a more secluded place.

During her prowling at night, Kagome always manage to find some time to go the shrine and check up on everything. Every night, Kagome arrives home disappointed. For some reason, the demonic spiders are growing in numbers and they are all relocating at the shrine. What Kagome didn't understand was why the shrine?

So many things has changed within the last five year but nothing came close than on the night that Sesshomaru left his world. That night was also the same night that Kagome lost her spiritual powers. No one understood why or how it happen and to this day, Kagome is still trying to figure out why. After loosing her spiritual powers, Kagome also gained a few demonic powers as well. Which Kagome didn't mind one bit.

Now that Kagome is no longer a spiritual being and is now a somewhat regular human being, She was finally able to do a few things that she always wanted to do. Before all the craziness happened. Kagome was able to get her belly button pierced as well as a new tattoo.

She decided to get her tattoo on her wrist. In memory of Sesshomaru, Kagome now has his purple crescent mark as well as his name in scripted lettering tattooed on her wrist. Yea it hurt like hell but it was worth the pain. Despite hating Sesshomaru in the very beginning, over the years Kagome slowly began to care for him. Even though he is now gone from this world forever, there were times where she felt Sesshomaru next to her. She always wondered if Sesshomaru was standing next to her every time she went out at night.

"Oh Sesshomaru" Kagome said softly to herself before looking at the clock. The clock read 8am and this was usually the time when Kagome goes to sleep. Usually everybody wakes up during this time and thanks to Kagome and her "job", she is the only one allowed to sleep during the day. There were times where she hated it and usually when that happens, the image of her friends lifeless bodies comes to her head.

Hopefully one day this will all stop.

Before placing her head on her pillow, Kagome said her silent prayers. After a few minutes, Kagome finally laid her head on her pillow and instantly fell asleep. Not even realizing the spirit standing next to her bed.

"Kagome"

!

!

!

!

_"Save me Kagome!" A voice yelled from out of nowhere and Kagome instantly woke up. She was in a very dark room and the air around her felt dark and sinister. She tried to look for where the voice came from but sadly she couldn't it. To her it seemed like the voice was coming from every direction._

_"Kagome!" The voice yelled in pain. Kagome knew exactly who the voice belong to. The voice that has been haunting her dreams since the moment she met him. The voice that brought so much suffering to her world and yet has shown her the light. The voice that somehow brought light into her dark world._

_"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered softly._

_"Save me Kagome, only you can save me and shed some light into our dark world" Sesshomaru voiced echoed throughout the dark room._

_"How?" Kagome asked._

_"Not everything is what it seems and Kouga is not to blame for all of this" Sesshomaru's voiced echoed once again._

_"No that is not possible, he is the new king" Kagome yelled out loud._

_"Wake up Kagome. Wake up before the spiders find you" Sesshomaru's voiced echoed and this time it seemed like he was yelling at her._

_"What?" Kagome asked to herself._

_"Now! Kagome wake up!" _

_"Wake up!" _

_"Now!"_

Kagome immediately woke up and practically jumped out of the bed. That was by far the strangest dream she ever had and what the hell was Sesshomaru trying to tell her. Could it be that Sesshomaru finally found a way to communicate with her and was trying to warn her about something or was it just a figment of her imagination. Whatever it was, it was best for Kagome to simply ignore it. It was only dream and Sesshomaru is still dead. There was no way in hell that Sesshomaru is alive and breathing.

Kagome deeply sighed before looking at her clock. It was now noon and it was time to wake up. She climbed out of bed and went straight to her private bathroom. There she brushed her teeth and washed her face before walking out of the bathroom and heading straight to her closet. She pulled out her favorite leather shorts and black tank top. After grabbing her matching undergarments, Kagome walked back to her bathroom to take a quick shower. After undressing and turning on the shower, Kagome slowly stepped inside and allowed the warm water sooth her skin.

And just like that, the feeling of someone standing behind her came crashing in. Knowing that there was no one standing behind her, Kagome tried her best to ignore the sensation. Which was proven to be difficult since the sensation felt comfortable and sexual all at the same time. The feeling of ghostly hands and fingers caressing her soft shoulder were too much for Kagome to bear. It was erotic and made Kagome weak at the knees.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome moaned softly as she slowly closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. Kagome became excited with the thoughts of Sesshomaru lips all over her body. Trying to fight off the need to touch herself, Kagome failed miserably and began to knead her nipples, thinking it was Sesshomaru who was playing with them. Kagome rolled her head back and moaned out Sesshomaru's name. After giving her nipples the attention they deserve, Kagome hands began to roam down to her flat stomach. Imagining it was Sesshomaru holding her from behind and Kagome instantly smiled. Opening her legs slightly, Kagome slid her hands down to her now moisten lips and slipped two fingers inside of her.

Using her thumb to rub her clit, Kagome began to pump her two fingers in and out of her. A soft moan slipped past her now parted lips, imagining it was Sesshomaru's fingers pleasuring her body. Oh Kami, Kagome wanted more. No she needed more but she completely stopped when she heard someone growl right next to her.

_"Kagome"_

Kagome instantly pulled out her fingers, wondering why she heard Sesshomaru's growl her name. He did it many times in the past so maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Agreeing with herself, Kagome quickly finished washing herself up before turning off the shower. After drying herself and stepping out of the shower, Kagome slipped into her clothes before walking out of the bathroom.

After throwing her clothes into the hamper, Kagome left her bedroom and went straight for the kitchen. There she saw her grandmother Kaede talking with Inu-toga and Izayoi. She said her hellos and kissed her grandmother on the cheek before walking over to the coffee pot. Thankfully, somebody brewed Kagome a fresh cup of coffee. She preferred her coffee black and once she poured herself a fresh cup, Kagome took a seat at the dining table with the others.

"Long night?" Inu-toga asked.

"Mmm" Kagome nodded her head before taking a sip of her coffee. Kami that tasted good and just what she needed.

"Well Kagome, I think I found a way to stop all of this and I am going to need your help. What do you say?" Inu-toga asked.

"You know I will Inu-toga" Kagome said with a serious look on her face.

"Alright meet me in the office in thirty minutes. It's time we put an end to all of this" Inu-toga said.

!

!

!

!

After the death of Sesshomaru, Inu-toga took the liberty to himself to finally introduce himself to Kagome. Ever since then, the two remained closed allies and Inu-toga eventually allowed the Higurashi Clan to finally move in with his family once the rampage with the demons began. Inu-toga wasn't sure why or how but the moment he met Kagome, he knew that she was destined for great things and that she and the rest of her family were one of the few remaining spiritual beings that he and his family could trust. It's funny since these two families were at war with each other for so long.

After Informing Kagome about his plan, Inu-toga left the kitchen and went straight to his office to prepare himself and Kagome with everything he has learned as well as prepare her for what's to come. He knew Kagome very well and knowing her, there was going to be a lot explaining to do as well as some bloodshed. He only hope that she wouldn't kill him for keeping this secret for son long.

"When will she be here?" A voice said. Despite the voice being echoed and powerful, only Inu-toga could here the voice.

"I gave her thirty minutes. Knowing Kagome, I am sure she'll be here sooner than that" Inu-toga said to the voice in a whispered toned so that nobody could hear him.

"Do you think she will be alright after you tell her about everything?" The voiced asked in a worried tone.

"Who knows. Kagome has been hell bent in destroying Kouga since he became The Demonic King, so learning all of this might set her back. Hopefully once she does learn the truth, she won't be so blind and angry and goes after our real foe on her own" Inu-toga said.

"And what about me? How will she take the news of me returning back to her life?" The voice asked.

"Despite everything that has happened to you two in the past, Kagome in her own way still cares about you. She blames herself for what happen to you and I think that is why she has been living in agony and anger for so long. She didn't just lose her friend but she lost her mate and after losing you, She finally understood why you love her so much. Plus the fact that you have been haunting her ever since then has made it impossible for Kagome to move on" Inu-toga said.

"Do you really think that I wanted her move on and forget all about me? She is my mate and I will not lose her. No matter how much she hated me then or how much she might hate me now, Kagome will forever be the love of my life and I refuse to see her in love with someone else" The voice said.

"What's going to happen when we arrive at New Orleans then?" Inu-toga asked and the voice remained quiet. After five minutes of waiting for Kagome to arrive, Kagome finally knocked on the office's door. Once Inu-toga allowed her to enter, Kagome slowly walked in and took a seat on one of the chairs that was facing Inu-toga's giant desk. The moment Kagome entered the office, she felt an unknown presence in the room and Kagome began to wonder if that was the reason why Inu-toga looked so nervous in the first place.

"I am pretty sure you are wondering why I called only you in here in the first place. Especially alone?" Inu-toga asked as he walked over to his desk and took a seat on his giant leather chair. He tried to remain calm in front of Kagome but it was proven to be rather difficult since his son's spirit presence was engulfing the entire room.

"You said that there was a way to end this once and for all Inu-toga. This Demons rising to power war" Kagome said in a very serious tone. Kagome was no longer the girl you knew five years ago. After losing so much in such a short period of time, Kagome developed a very hard exterior, which remined Inu-toga of his oldest son.

"There is Kagome" Inu-toga said.

"You mean to tell me that there is a way to stop all of this from happening?" Kagome asked as she looked at the man that was sitting in front of her. The man that was once the Demonic King. For the past five years, Kagome and the rest of her family watched helplessly as the demons rise to power. They've watched countless family being destroyed by the one thing humans fear the most.

"Yes. In New Orleans" Inutoga said.

"New Orleans? Why there?" Kagome asked.

"Remember Kagome. New Orleans is the home of a lot of supernatural creatures. It is also the home of the Takahashi's wolf clan" Inutoga said.

"But I can't do this on my own Inu-toga, I am not powerful to take on an entire wolf clan" Kagome admitted and that right there made Inu-toga sigh in relief. He would thought that Kagome would of hopped on the next plane to New Orleans on her own and destroy the wolf clan on her own. Maybe after everything that has happened has changed Kagome for the better.

"Don't worry Kagome, your family and mine has agreed to put an end to all this with you. Your family as well as mine will be traveling to New Orleans to stop all of this" Inutoga said.

"Ok let's say that we do defeat Kouga and the rest of his family, what I don't understand is why? The Takahashi's wolf clan has been fighting along side of you for generations" Kagome said. Inu-toga knew what she meant and just hearing about made his heart ache. The Taisho Inu-Yokai Clan and the Takahashi Yokai-Wolf Clan had been allies since the beginning of time and ever since The Takahashi gained the throne, the two families had parted ways with one another but knowing the truth gave Inu-toga hope. Hope that one day he and the rest of his family might regain their old friends.

"The Takahashi's aren't working alone Kagome. There is a new Royal Demonic Family. The new family is what manipulating the Takahashi's in destroying the world in the first place" Inu-toga said.

"New Family? How is that even possible?" Kagome asked.

"We're not sure how this has happened but the new Royal family is lead by one Naraku Kumo and he is a..." Inu-toga said but was cut off by Kagome.

"A spider demon?" Kagome sighed deeply.

"Yes how did you figure that out?" Inutoga asked.

"With all the demonic spiders learking around wasn't hard to figure out plus I noticed a lot of them at the shrine and it always seemed like that they were watching me somehow. There were times where they could've killed me but they didn't." Kagome said.

"Well like I said. The Kumo's are the reason why the Takahashi's have grown so violent in the first place and I need your help to defeat them. So will you help me Kagome?" Inutoga said.

"Yes I will" Kagome said.

"There is also one more thing that I need you to see before we go arrive at New Orleans. I just hope that after you do learn the truth that you won't hate my family or myself Kagome" Inu-toga said with a worried look on his face and it made Kagome even more worried as well.

"What's going on Inu-toga?" Kagome asked but before Inu-toga could answer, Kagome felt a presence appear from behind her. The presence that has been haunting her for the past five years. Kagome slowly turned around and couldn't believe what she saw. The spirit of her once enemy and lover, Sesshomaru Taisho.

"Oh my God" Kagome whispered softly. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and yet she always knew that one day, Sesshomaru would return. She turned back around and looked at Inu-toga, wondering if he saw what she saw. The look on his face was her answer.

"How long?" Kagome asked at Inu-toga.

"Remember Kagome, Sesshomaru never died in the first place. he only became trapped in the spirit world. Sesshomaru has been with you this entire time, it's only now that he is allowing you to see him" Inu-toga said.

"So there is no way that we can bring him back?" Kagome asked.

"There is a way Kagome, in New Orleans. The priestesses and priests have the power to bring back Sesshomaru, but they will only do that if we help them stop Kouga and Naraku from destroying this world" Inu-toga said. Kagome only nodded her shyly as she turned back around and looked at Sesshomaru. He has yet to say a word and Kagome began to wonder if he is able to hear them.

"Can he hear us?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru instantly smirked. Kagome got her answer and she couldn't help but gasp. No wonder she felt his presence in the past. It was because Sesshomaru was really here with her.

"We leave tomorrow to new Orleans. Everybody already knows the plan so I suggest you spend the rest of the evening packing. Who knows how long we will be gone, so pack only the essentials. We will pick up what we need once we reach New Orleans" Inu-toga said and with that Sesshomaru slowly began to disappear.

"Uh huh" Kagome said, looking at the spot where Sesshomaru once stood.

"And Kagome?" Inu-toga asked

"Yea" Kagome slowly turned around and looked at Inu-toga with a shocked look on her face. Inu-toga smiled.

"Everything will be ok and everything will be back to normal so don't worry ok?" Inu-toga said. Kagome simply nodded her head before leaving the office to go and pack her things.

!

!

!

!

The rest of the day and evening consisted of Kagome remaining in her room to pack up her things. Since Inu-toga told her that they were going to be living in New Orleans for a while and that she didn't have to pack up a lot of things since they were going to do some shopping once they landed, Kagome only packed the items that held sentimental value to her.

Like pictures of her friends and family. A few pieces of jewelry and clothing as well as a few personal hygiene products. During her packing, Kagome did not feel Sesshomaru's presence. It was a shocker to her since she always felt his presence. Still it was nice to have some peace and quiet, especially after everything she has learned.

Is Kagome really prepared to have Sesshomaru back in her life. A part of her said yes and the other part of her said no. Even after everything they went through and the abuse Sesshomaru did to her in the past, Kagome found it in her heart and forgave Sesshomaru for all the wrong he has done to her. Kagome sat on her bed and placed her hand on the mark that Sesshomaru gave her that is still on her inner thigh. At first she hated the mark, now Kagome loved it. It became a part of her, just like Sesshomaru became a part in her life.

Kagome began to lightly brush the mark with her fingers and still after all these years, the mark is still sensitive to the touch. Creating goosebumps all over her body. Kagome instantly became aroused, wondering what it would feel like if Sesshomaru licked or simply touched her mark. After realizing what she was thinking, Kagome quickly got off the bed and entered her bathroom.

A shower sounded really nice right now and might just help her with her arousal. Kagome immediately stripped her clothes off and stepped into the shower before turning on the shower. The water instantly became hot and Kagome sighed in relief. Taking showers were always her favorite part during the day. That and sleeping. After a few seconds of standing under the shower head, Kagome began to lather her body and she instantly sighed.

"You're here aren't you Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered softly.

"Yes Kagome I'm here" Sesshomaru said. He appeared from behind her and Kagome instantly jumped. Despite being only a spirit, Kagome couldn't help but blush at the now naked Sesshomaru standing behind her. Kagome slowly turned and reached out her hand, wondering if she's able to touch him. Sadly though her hand went right through him and Kagome couldn't help but pout.

"Soon Kagome" Sesshomaru said before he began to caress her soft skin. Kagome sighed in relief when she felt Sesshomaru's finger caressing her skin like with a fine piece of jewelry.

"Why is it that you can touch me but I can't touch you?" Kagome asked.

"You will learn that and so much more once you and the rest of your family and mines arrive at New Orleans" Sesshomaru said.

"Is that where your body is at? After what happened, we were never able to locate your body" Kagome said.

"Yes now hurry up and finish. You have a long day tomorrow and I want you well rested" Sesshomaru said.

"But I have so much question to ask you and..." Kagome couldn't say anymore since Sesshomaru placed his fingers on Kagome's lips.

"In time Kagome you will know everything. Now I want you to go to bed" Sesshomaru said. Before Kagome could say anything else, Sesshomaru disappeared. Luckily for Kagome, not entirely because she was still able to feel his presence. Kagome quickly finished her shower before turning it off and hopping out of the shower. Since tonight was an extremely hot night, Kagome decided to sleep in the nude. Not because Sesshomaru might still be lurking around but because she actually did enjoy sleeping naked.

After she dried herself off, Kagome slipped under the covers of her bed and laid back down. After she found a comfortable spot to rest, Kagome felt Sesshomaru's hand caressing her body once again and it felt good. Not because of the sensation but because Sesshomaru is actually back in her life. With that thought in her head, Kagome fell asleep with a smile on her face and feeling of Sesshomaru's hand worshipping her body.

!

!

!

!

AN: So happy that I finally started this story, now let me know if you guys are happy with how everything turned out for Kagome and Sesshomaru. (See I promised you that Sesshomaru will be back) Please disregard any misspelling and/or grammar error. I was practically up all night working on this story so I'm pretty sure there are some funky spots in the chapter. Eventually I will go back to fix everything but for now I want to know what you guys think.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

**NEXT TIME THE RISE OF INFEROS CHAPTER 2: The Chaotic World of New Orleans**

**"Before earth became the home of many different creature. This planet was once the home of many supernatural creatures as well as demons" Anya said.**

**"I don't understand how that is all possible?" Kagome asked.**

**"Before God created this place and made it the home for many creatures and humans. This planet had another name and that name is Yayklus (Jack-Kluus) which is now known as Inferos.**


	2. The Chaotic World Of New Orleans

AN: I can't believe that this story received 40+ Followers with just the first chapter. I just want to say thank you to everybody for enjoying my story and also a big thank you to DeathDagger for giving me an incredible idea.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. The plot and a few new characters are mine.

Enjoy.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 2: The Chaotic World of New Orleans

The following morning when Kagome woke up, she noticed that she wasn't the only one in her room. Over by her window, was her two oldest siblings Kikyo and Miroku. Kagome sighed heavily, she really wasn't in the mood to deal with them at this time. Kagome slowly sat up before looking at her siblings, who were now leaning against her personal desk.

"Can I help you guys?" Kagome asked.

"We need to talk" Kikyo said before lifting up Kagome's personal diary. Judging by the look on her older sister's face, it seemed that Kikyo took a peak at her diary.

"You went through my stuff?" Kagome asked as she quickly got up and snatched the book from Kikyo's hand. How dare she goes through her personal stuff. It's not like Kagome goes through Kikyo stuff, so what gave Kikyo the idea to invade Kagome's stuff.

"Hey don't look at me, we only came in here to wake you up but Kikyo being the nosy person that she is was curious. I tried to stop her..." Miroku said before Kikyo glared at him.

"Will you shut up Miroku" Kikyo glared at her older brother.

"It's alright Miroku, can you give us a minute?" Kagome said as she looked at her brother. At least one sibling value personal space.

"Yea. I hear Inuyasha calling me anyway" Miroku said before leaving the room. Once Miroku was gone, Kagome placed her diary in one of her suit cases before glaring at her older sister. Ever since they moved into the manor, Kikyo has become a snobby nosy bitch and it was really pissing Kagome off. Before all this has happened, Kikyo was a very quiet and considerate person and now...

"What is it that you want to say to me Kikyo?" Kagome asked as she continued to glare at Kikyo.

"Oh don't give me that look Kagome, you know that I am only doing this for your own good. Ever since Sesshomaru died, you've became a completely different person. What happen to my little sister?" Kikyo asked.

"You want to know what happen? She is no longer a spiritual being. Now she is a just regular human being with demonic powers who is trying to save the world from being destroyed. So excuse me for trying to help out everybody" Kagome said before shoving her sister to the side so she can enter her bathroom and grab a few of her persona products that she forgot to pack from the night before.

"By trying to get yourself killed?" Kikyo asked as she sat on Kagome's bed with her arms crossed out in front of her as she glared at her sister as well.

"Do you honestly believe that Kikyo? Why would I want to kill myself in the first place? With me dead, who is going to protect anybody. At least Inuyasha and Miroku help out once every once and a awhile, but what do you do? You absolutely do nothing and it makes me sick to call you my sister. You have the powers to fight but you chose to not use it. Why?" Kagome asked.

"What's the point in anyway Kagome? I may be a spiritual being but I do not have the power to fight off the demons that are escaping Inferos" Kikyo said

"You could at least try Kikyo" Kagome said.

"Yea well I am not going to. Look I got to finish packing" Kikyo said before getting up. "When everything is done and this threat is over, we are moving back to the shrine. Living with demons is not something I signed up for" Kikyo said before leaving the room. Once Kikyo slammed Kagome's door and was no longer within ear shot, Kagome grabbed the nearest object and threw it at the door.

After everything that has happened to them, you would think that Kikyo would've been grateful for everything that the Taisho clan has given to them. Without them, who knows where Kagome and her family will be at right now. Kagome sighed one last time before grabbing a pair of sweats and matching sweater. A hot shower sounds really good right now.

!

!

!

!

Later on in the afternoon, everybody was getting ready to leave the manor and head out to the airport. Kagome was now in the living room with her bags beside her as she talked with Inuyasha. Ever since Kagome met Inuyasha all those years ago, the two of them became really good friends. Inuyasha became an older brother to Kagome and Kagome was very grateful for it. As the two of them continued to talk, Kagome noticed the way Inuyasha kept staring at Kikyo. Judging by the look on his face, Inuyasha seemed to have developed a crush.

"Do you think that one day Kikyo might noticed me Kaggs?" Inuyasha asked. Inuyasha wore some black faded jeans with a wife beater top and matching Jordans. Kagome looked at him and scoffed.

"Trust me when I say that you deserve better Yasha. As much I love my sister, I can't stand the fact that she still remains prejudice with demons and half demons" Kagome said as she looked over at her sister, who was now sitting on the couch, scrolling through her cellphone.

"We're you ever like that?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed softly. "Yea but I think I was much worst than her. After what happened with Sesshomaru, my views changed. I'm not that naïve little girl anymore" Kagome said.

"Do you love my brother?" Inuyasha asked.

"I care about him yes and I do want to make things right with him but at the same time I'm scared" Kagome admitted.

"Why" Inuyasha asked.

"Just like any girl, I am afraid of getting hurt. As much as I love your family, we come from two different worlds and even though I am no longer a priestess, I still believe in good. Even though I want to be with Sesshomaru, he and I can never be what I want us to be. Besides I am sure he hates me now.

Inuyasha scoffed. "I doubt that Kaggs. I know Sesshomaru so I know for a fact that he wouldn't just mark anybody. He marked you because he saw a future of you in his life. Yea Sesshomaru had a funny way of showing it but Sesshomaru is and will always be in love with you Kaggs" Inuyasha said as he smiled at Kagome.

"Thanks I really needed to hear that Yasha" Kagome said as she returned the smile. While the two of them continued to talk, Inu-toga, Izayoi and the rest of Kagome's family entered the living room.

"Alright everybody, let's head out" Inutoga said with a big grin on his face.

"I'm riding with you Yasha" Kagome said as she locked arms with Inuyasha and followed him to his car. Once the manor was locked and secure. The two families each entered their cars. Inutoga and Izayoi in one car, Inuyasha and Kagome in another, and Miroku and rest of family in his car. After driving for twenty minutes, the families finally arrived at the airport and thanks to Inutoga and his multibillion empire, the families got to fly in a private jet.

Once Inutoga checked the jet to make sure that it was safe to enter, he gave the ok to the others. Once Kagome entered the plane, she was in awe with how beautiful and spacious it was. There was a Mini bar on each side of the plane and the chairs were enormous. After choosing a spot for she and Inuyasha to sit at, Kagome chose the seat that was right next to the window while she watched Inuyasha placing their carry-on in the compartment above.

After Inuyasha sat down and buckled up his seatbelt, he looked over at Kagome who was now looking out the window. Inuyasha couldn't help but admire the woman that was Kagome. In all his years of living, Inuyasha never met a girl like Kagome. Someone who was so loving and caring. A girl who is willing to fight and save her family. A girl who is willing to sacrifice her life to save a dark world. Inuyasha is definitely grateful to have a girl like her in his life. A girl that he loves as a younger sister.

"So Kaggs, you've been to New Orleans before right?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome quickly turned around and looked at Inuyasha before answering. "Yea about five years ago. It was an amazing trip, despite what happened at the end" Kagome said.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh right I never told you this. During my last day in New Orleans, my friends and I visited the original Taisho Manor. That was when I first met Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know it was very weird actually. The moment we entered the property, two of my friends became possessed and the next thing I realize, they were walking towards the house. By the time I made it to their side, I saw Sesshomaru standing in the threshold. Once Sesshomaru began to ran towards, I screamed and the next thing I realized I was sitting on my bed, trying to catch my breath" Kagome said. As Inuyasha remained quiet, Kagome continued to speak.

"At first I thought it was just a bad dream and then I realized that it wasn't. Did Sesshomaru always have those kind of weird mind game tricks?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Even now As I think about it, it still gives me the creeps. Sometimes I wonder what would of happened if I never went on that trip" Kagome said.

"Well I am glad you went on that trip because if you didn't than I wouldn't have met you Kagome" Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Yea you're right" Kagome said as she smiled as well. Before Kagome or Inuyasha could say anything, Inutoga entered the plane with the pilot and announced to everybody that they're going to be leaving soon. After everybody took a seat and secure their seatbelt, the pilot announced that they were ready to take off. With the engines now on and the plane ready to take off, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.

"You know what though Yasha" Kagome said.

"What Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"It started off in New Orleans and now it is going to end in New Orleans" Kagome said with a serious look on her face. Inuyasha couldn't agree with her more.

!

!

!

!

One thing Kagome always hated was long flights. As night slowly began to approach and everybody getting ready to go to sleep, Kagome couldn't help but feel a little restless. So to buy her some time, Kagome pulled out a few books from her book pack. Books on the paranormal history of New Orleans. There were two stories that caught her attention. The history of Delphine Lalaurie and Marie Laveau.

"Hmm" Kagome said. Not evening realizing that she woke up the sleeping hanyou next to her. Inuyasha noticed what Kagome was doing and he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Really Kagome? You are going to give yourself nightmares if you keep reading those kind of stories" Inuyasha said as he tried to go to sleep.

"You know it will be awesome if we met the familles of some of these people. With the paranormal stuff that happening in the city, you never know" Kagome said as she continued to read the book.

"Oh give me a break Kagome. Even if we did meet those people, I don't want you to get involved. New Orleans may be a beautiful city but it is still dangerous place" Inuyasha said.

"Aww! Always the protective older brother" Kagome said with a giant grin plastered on her face.

"Yea, yea whatever. Just go to sleep, in a few hours we are going to land and I'm sure my father and everybody else will hate to see you walking around the city like a living zombie" Inuyasha said as he tried to lay back down.

"You know we have seen every supernatural creature out there, It would be wicked cool if we ever did see a zombie" Kagome said. Inuyasha gave her his signature "Are you crazy" looks and Kagome simply shrugged it off.

"Seriously Kagome, go to sleep" Inuyasha said in a very warning tone.

"Yea, yea I'm going" Kagome said as she put her books away and turned off the little light that was above her head. After adjusting her seat, Kagome laid down and looked over at Inuyasha who was still staring at her.

"What do you think it's going to happen once we arrive at the city?" Inuyasha asked

"I don't know. Your father said that we were suppose to meet up with a couple of priestesses and witches and talk with them. Maybe form a plan on how to stop Kouga and this Naraku person" Kagome said.

"Are you scared though?" Inuyasha asked.

"To be honest, yes I am scared. New Orleans is a very powerful city, filled with all kinds of different creatures, who knows what we will see there" Kagome said as she stared into place.

"And hopefully we won't be stay there for long" Inuyasha said and Kagome couldn't agree with him more. She turned around and pulled the blanket over her body. As she laid there, she couldn't help but feel that something bad was coming there way. Something that was powerful and deadly.

!

!

!

!

It was around noontime when the plane landed in the New Orleans International airport. As Kagome slowly walked out of the plane, she couldn't help but shiver, thinking about the last time she was here at this airport. So much has changed since Kagome has last been here and judging by the smell and atmosphere around the area, New Orleans must of received a hard blow when Kouga became the new Demonic King. As the two families went to go retrieve their bags at the pick-up service, they all heard a voice from behind them.

"It has been long time since we seen you here Inutoga Taisho" The female voice. Once Inutoga turned around and saw who was standing behind him, the old man couldn't help but smile.

"Ahh if it isn't my old friend, the lovely Mrs. Anyalise Deveraux" Inutoga said as he walked over to the young looking female and kissed her softly on the cheek. The young girl smiled.

"And I see you brought your family here with you" Anyalise said before smiled at Izayoi and Inuyasha. "Hello Izayoi" Anyalise said before she gave the woman a hug. "My Inuyasha you have grown quite well I may add" Anyalise said before she gave him a hug.

"Thank you Anya" Inuyasha said with a smile as he returned the hug. After Anya hugged Inuyasha, she looked over at Kagome who was standing right next to him.

"My God, it's hard to believe that I am looking at the descendent of my dear friend" Anya said and Kagome and the rest of her family were flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know if someone has ever told you this Kagome but you are the exact image of my dear friend Midoriko" Anya said.

"Wait who are you and how do you know who I am, let alone Midoriko?" Kagome asked.

"Well forgive me my dear child" Anya said as she smiled softly. "My name is Anyalise Deveraux and I am a high priestess as well as one of the oldest living vampires in New Orleans" Anya said with a smile. Kagome's entire family was in complete shocked with what they just heard.

"Before I became a vampire, I traveled to Japan as a priestess. There I battled demons and wicked humans. During my travels I came across Midoriko and she I became great friends. Over the years, I learned who she was and where she came from. Before Saint Hakushin was born, Midoriko was one strongest spiritual beings in the Higurashi Clan. Something that you have inherited from her Kagome.

"I don't understand, I lost my powers the day Sesshomaru became a spirit" Kagome said.

"And you can gain them back Kagome, all we have to do is revive Sesshomaru" Anya said.

"What?" Kagome said and Anya smiled.

"Come we shall continued this conversation in a more private location. We must be ready before nightfall because once it becomes night time, the demons will rise and no one is safe out here" Anya said.

!

!

!

!

An hour has passed and the two families as well as Anya finally arrived at the private location. There was something oddly familiar about the building and after looking at her sister's power go haywire, Kagome figured that the building must be the home of a few paranormal activities. She looked over at Anya and the entire Taisho family and both companies seem to be unaware with what is going on.

"Mrs. Deveraux, where are we exactly?" Kagome asked as she looked over at the entire room. She noticed a few a quite large spells books and some weapons hanging on the wall. One of them reminded Kagome of Sango's Hiraikotsu. Kami, how much she misses her best friend. Ever since the battle began with the demons, Sango began to travel all over the world in helping others fight off the demons.

"We are in the Lalaurie's Mansion and please everybody is welcome to call me Anyalise or simply Anya" Anya said causality.

Kagome stared at her with wide eyes. "Wait. The Laluarie Mansion?" Kagome asked.

Anya smirked. "I take it you know the history of this place?" Anya asked. Kagome and the rest of her family simply nodded their heads.

"Doesn't it bother you being in here? I mean given the history of this place" Miroku asked.

"Even though there are tortured souls in this place, they are quite harmless to me and rest of my followers. These people lived horrible lives and all they want is to find peace. They have forgiven Delphine for all the horrible things she has done to them in the past and so they have welcome me and the rest into their home after war between us and the Inferos broke loose" Anya said.

"Tell me Anya did you know the Lalaurie's?" Kagome asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact. Despite being born in such a powerful world, Delphine became corrupted and abused her slaves. Her husband was no better. I tried to stop her and make her see the light but to no avail. Once the fire broke out in 1834, the Lalaurie's fled to Paris. Rumors has it, she died over there but there are times I feel her spirit with me" Anya said.

"You have the power to speak with the dead I presume?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes and so do you I take it" Anya said.

"Yes I can feel the spirit crying out to me" Kikyo said.

"One day you will control your power and once you do, you will see that it becomes easy over time" Anya said.

"Thank you Anya" Kikyo said.

"Now come. I must show you something" Anya said before she and everybody else followed her to one of the upstairs bedroom. When Anya opened a bedroom door and allowed the two families to enter the room, Kagome was in complete shocked with what she saw. Laying on the bed was Sesshomaru's body.

"Oh My God" Kagome said before she and the rest of the Taisho family ran over to Sesshomaru's body. Kagome sat on the bed right beside his body as the tears began to flow down her face. She saw the gaping hole in Sesshomaru's stomach, where he stabbed himself with the sword and found it odd how it was glowing brightly.

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru, I should have gotten to you in time and stopped you" Kagome said as she began to cry. "Damn it why did you leave me!" Kagome yelled as she continued to sob.

Anya and the others remained quiet as they watch Kagome break down in front of them. With Inutoga rubbing her shoulders and both Inuyasha and Izayoi rubbing her head and hair, they allowed Kagome to pour her heart out. After five minutes, Kagome stopped crying and looked over at Anya

"You said there was way that you can bring him back?" Kagome said.

"Yes and I will do so before tonight" Anya said.

"But why haven't you though?" Kagome asked as she glared at the priestess.

"After Sesshomaru became a spirit, his body somehow disappeared Japan and came here to New Orleans. After I realized who he was, I tried to revive him but I couldn't. I needed his spirit and since Sesshomaru's spirit refused to leave Japan, it was impossible for me to do it. I contacted him and asked him and all he told me was that he needed to protect you. I told him that once I revived him, that he will be able to protect you but Sesshomaru remained stubborn and refused to leave your side" Anya said as she smiled at Kagome. "Even in death, Sesshomaru still loves you Kagome" She added.

"That is why you called us then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. Plus Naraku and Kouga can only be defeated here in New Orleans" Anya said.

I promise I will help out Anya but please bring back Sesshomaru" Kagome said as her voiced continued to crack.

"I promised you and the rest of his family that I will do so but first we must continued to talk and plan out a way to defeat Nark and Kouga" Anya said. "Come the others will arrive shortly and we must meet them in the meeting room.

!

!

!

!

After five minutes of waiting in the meeting room, the rest of Anya followers began to arrive and Kagome gasped in surprise when she saw a familiar face. Her best friend in the whole wide world, Sango is still alive and now currently living in new Orleans as one of Anya helpers and followers.

"Sango what are you doing here" Kagome said as she ran over the girl and gave her a hug.

"What am I doing here? How about what are you doing here?" Sango said as she returned the hug. Both she and Kagome began to explain their situations. Once they were done, Anya cleared her throat, signaling that it was time to form out of plan.

"Before we began, I am sure some of you have no idea about what exactly we are dealing with, which is why I have decided to began this little meeting with a little history. However before we began, how about a little introduction" Anya said as she signaled the rest of her followers to stand up.

"Standing beside me is my younger sister, Jacquline Deveraux. Like myself she is a vampire priestess. "Anya said. Jacquline or Jacquie for short is wearing a full skin tight leather suit with thigh high leather boots. On each side of her waist were dual daggers as well as small handgun.

"Over here is my older sister Avalon-Lee Deveraux. Who is a vampire priestess as well" Anya said. Avalon or Ava for short is wearing the same outfit as Jacquie. After taking a closer look at them, Kagome and the others noticed that the Deveraux Sisters were in fact triplets.

"Over here we have Claressa, Celestine and Chanel Jaucque. Sisters who are the most powerful witches in all of New Orleans" Anya said. Each of the girls were wearing a leather corset tops and matching leather pants with leather boots. Their chose of weapons were in fact their powers. Claressa being the oldest is a pyrokinesis. Celestine is a Asterokinesis and Chanel is a Cryokinesis. For Kagome and the others, the Jaucque sisters were definitely a scary foe.

"Amaris is a our Voodoo Priestess as well as an old family friend and of course you already know Sango, our demon slayer" Anya said. Amaris was wearing an old Victorian style dress which Kagome couldn't help but admire from afar. Sango was wearing her usual leather battle suit.

"And so these are my followers as well as my closets friends who decided to take part in this battle" Anya said as she smiled at each and every one of her friends. Kagome and the others all smiled and said their hellos.

"Now shall we begin" Anya said and everybody took a seat around the giant table. Once everybody was seated, Anya began with her lecture.

"Some people, especially those who believe in God and Jesus Christ all believe that it was God who created this world for humans. Now of course religious fanatics did get that part right. However the part about God created the demons is actually a complete lie. Before earth became the home of many different creature. This planet was once the home of many supernatural creatures as well as demons" Anya said.

Kagome and the rest of her family all looked at Anya like she has suddenly grown two heads. "I don't understand how that is all possible?" Kagome asked.

Before Anya had a chance to say anything, Ava jumped in. "Before God created this place and made it the home for many creatures and humans. This planet had another name and that name was Yayklus (Jack-Kluus) which is now known as Inferos" She said.

"So what you're saying is that Inferos has been around since before God?" Miroku asked.

"Correct" Both Anya and Ava said in unison.

Vampires, Were-wolves, Demons and many other supernatural beings all came from one person and if you think that person is Lucifer himself than you are sadly mistaken" Jacquie said.

"Before he disappeared he became known as Klus" Anya said.

"Before he disappeared?" Kikyo asked.

"For many years no one knows what happen to him. Some say he didn't exist at all, however other believe that he is still around in a way" Celestine said.

"In a way he is now known as the Demonic King" Inutoga said quietly. Everybody in his family as well as Kagome's looked at him in complete shocked. They began to wonder how that was even possible.

"Kagome remember how Sesshomaru was suppose to gain this unknown power before he was able to gain the thrown from me?" Inutoga asked as he looked at Kagome, who simply nodded her head.

"That power is actually Klus himself. Since Klus lost his body many, many years ago, he became a deity in a way. Now in order for him to continue on to rule the Inferos, he needed to choose a race in which he can rule from. He chose the Demonic race and then he chose my clan since the Taisho clan was and still is Inferos most powerful demonic family" Inutoga said.

"I don't understand, how do I fall into all of this?" Kagome asked.

"Before Klus lost his body, he fell in love with a woman. Now she wasn't mortal, she was actually an angel. Her name was simply Hira. Before she died, she gave birth to a son. The father was in fact Klus, which is why the Gods killed Hira but for some unknown reason, they spared her son. The Gods turned Hira's son into a spiritual being. A human who possesses spiritual powers from the Gods. Over the years, the Gods favored the young man and the rest of his family and so the Gods decided to give him a name. Akio Higurashi" Inutoga said.

"WHAT?!" Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kikyo said in unison.

"Which is why the Higurashi Clan is the most powerful family in all of the world" Anya said. "Because you guys are descendants of a Demon God and a Holy Angel".

"I don't understand, wouldn't that make us supernatural creatures as well?" Kagome asked.

"In a way yes, however the Gods made sure that you and the rest of Higurashi Clan remained humans. Once they realized how powerful you guys were, the Gods decided to create other spiritual beings" Celestine said.

"That was the reason why Sesshomaru needed you Kagome. You were the Angel Of Invocation. With your powers, you had the ability to place Klus's form inside of Sesshomaru's body. However Sesshomaru fell in love with you and once he became a spirit, your spiritual powers became dormant and until Sesshomaru becomes whole once again than you will become the Angel Of Invocation once again" Inutoga said.

"What I don't understand is how Kouga became the Demonic King if he needed the Angel Of Invocation to complete the ritual?" Miroku asked.

"The thing is I don't think Kouga is really the Demonic King. He supposedly became King, the moment Naraku came into the picture. My guess is that Naraku joined forces with Kouga and was able to reopen the Inferos with their combined powers" Anya said.

"So in order to stop this, we have to reunite Sesshomaru and Kagome and complete the ritual then?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes and once that is done, we must destroy Naraku and Kouga so that Sesshomaru can become the rightful king in the eyes of all of the Supernatural beings" Anya said.

"So then what are we waiting for let's go revive my son" Inutoga said.

!

!

!

!

Everybody followed Anya upstairs to the bedroom that had Sesshomaru's body. Before she opened the door and entered the bedroom, she looked at Kagome and the others.

"Only Kagome and I can enter the bedroom. I'm afraid you'll have to wait out here until the ritual is complete" Anya said as she locked hands with Kagome and ushered her inside the bedroom. Once the door was closed, Kagome walked over the bed and sat down next to Sesshomaru. She slowly began to caress his skin, wondering how they were going to revive. Sesshomaru was now bare-chest and the gaping hole in his stomach became more clearer and glowed more brightly.

"Place you hand on top of the hole Kagome" Anya said as she took Kagome's other hand and twined her fingers along with hers. Kagome placed her free hand on top of Sesshomaru's hole and Anya began to chant an incantation in an unknown language. After a few minutes, Sesshomaru's body began to glow and suddenly Kagome noticed his chest was rising and falling from the deep breaths he was letting in and out.

Finally Sesshomaru let out one loud roar and his body no longer glowed. Kagome noticed right away that the demon wasn't breathing and so she began to panic.

"What happened? Why didn't it work" Kagome said as she looked over at Anya. Anya let go of Kagome's hand and smiled.

"Pull your hand away" Anya said and once Kagome slowly pulled her hand away, Sesshomaru gasped for air.

"Oh my Kami. Sesshomaru!" Kagome said as she fell on top of him and wrapped her arms around the young demon's neck. The hole on Sesshomaru's stomach was slowly disappearing. Which Kagome was very happy about.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. The two remained in each others arms until they noticed that Anya was still in the room with them. Kagome and Sesshomaru slowly pulled away and looked at Anya.

"I'll leave you two alone for the rest of today and tonight. You guys need some catching up to do and so I will take everybody else out once nighttime falls" Anya said with a smile.

"Thank you Anya" Sesshomaru said and Anya smiled before she headed to the door. Once she opened the door, Kagome stopped her from walking out.

"Anya wait" Kagome said as she got off the bed and walked over to where Anya stood.

"Yes Kagome?" Anya asked.

"Thank you Anya, thank you for everything" Kagome said with a smile as she hugged the old vampire priestess.

"Anything for you Kagome Higurashi Taisho" Anya said as she smiled before walking out of the bedroom. As soon as Anya was outside, Kagome and Sesshomaru heard Anya explain to the others that Kagome and Sesshomaru were not suppose to be bother with unless it was an emergency. Once everybody was gone, Kagome turned around at smiled at Sesshomaru and she couldn't help but squeal in happiness

!

!

!

!

AN: So happy with the outcome of this chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Also please disregard any misspelling and grammar error, I am sure I forgot to fix a few.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

**NEXT TIME ON THE RISE OF INFEROS CHAPTER 3: THE HOUSE OF THE RISING SUN**

**"So what exactly do I have to do Anya?" Kagome asked.**

**"In order for us gain entrance to Kouga's and Naraku's inner circle, We were thinking that maybe you can flirt with Kouga and gain his trust" Anya said and Sesshomaru couldn't help but growl at Anya's response.**

**"What?!" Kagome shrieked.**


	3. The House Of The Rising Sun

AN: I hope everyone who celebrates thanksgiving had a wonderful holiday weekend. I know I did. Also I want to thank everyone for enjoying my stories. On December 1, was the anniversary of the death of my grandmother. So in honoring her memory, I would like to dedicate this chapter to her. She taught me to never give up on your dreams and to always fight for what you believe in. I miss you so much Abuelita (**Grandmother**).

Disclaimer: Inuyasha or the song I used in this chapter is not mine, only this plot is.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN'S ADULT CONTENT, MINORS SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

!

!

!

!

Chapter 3: House Of The Rising Sun

There he was, in the flesh and Kagome couldn't contain her happiness. Sure Sesshomaru was a bit of an asshole in the past and a very demanding demon. Now Kagome wants to start off fresh with him and forget about the past. Who knows maybe now Sesshomaru wouldn't be a bossy asshole and just be simply Sesshomaru Taisho, her protector. With the battle between good and evil coming up, Kagome is going to need a lot of protection. Especially since there was a good possibility that her spiritual powers will return.

"Sesshomaru I..." Kagome said before she fell to the ground in pain. By the time Sesshomaru got off the bed and made it to her side, Kagome was gasping for air.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" Sesshomaru said as he held her close to his chest. Could this mean that her spiritual powers were returning now. It made sense, since Sesshomaru is now awake and well.

Kagome screamed.

All of the sudden, Anya and rest of their families and friends came running to the room. Anya was on the floor by Sesshomaru. She placed her hand on Kagome's stomach. Her spiritual powers were indeed returning.

"Her powers are returning" Anya said as she grabbed ahold of Kagome's right hand. She told Sesshomaru that he needed to hold her other hand. "No matter how much it hurts, do not let go of her hand" Anya added and Sesshomaru nodded his head. He hated seeing Kagome in pain, but this was something that needed to be done.

"It hurts, it hurts!" Kagome kept screaming. Kagome's spiritual powers was raging out of control, burning Anya's and Sesshomaru's hands. No matter how much pain he was in, Sesshomaru didn't let go of her hand.

"It will pass Kagome, just hang in there" Anya said as she wiped away the sweat that was forming around her forehead. "Chanel, go get me some cold water" Anya said looking at the youngest Jaucque sibling. Chanel nodded her head before leaving the room.

When Sesshomaru was about ready to let go of her hand, Kagome stopped screaming and her powers had finally calmed down. She was now past out in Sesshomaru arms. Her breathing was finally back to normal and everybody remained quiet , waiting for Anya or Sesshomaru to say something. Anya placed her hand on Kagome's stomach and sighed in relief.

"She's fine now. She just needs to rest for the remaining of the day" Anya said as she got up slowly. Sesshomaru got up as well with Kagome still in his arms. She was now sound asleep. He placed her on the bed that he was laying on before.

"What now?" Sango asked as Chanel finally arrived and handed Anya a bowl of cold water and towel.

"Now we must let her sleep. We need her to regain her strength for the upcoming battle. While she sleeps, I am going to plan out our next move with the Taisho's. The rest of you can scout the city and make sure that no one is outside once the sun goes down. Hopefully Naraku and Kouga doesn't know what is going on" Anya said.

"Alright. Do you have an idea on what our next move is?" Inutoga asked and Izayoi nodded her head.

"Sort of. All I know is that Kagome will play a major role in finding out Kouga's and Naraku's weakness" Anya said while she placed the cold towel on Kagome's forehead. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glared at Anya. They did not like the sound of that.

"Well let's get out of here and let her rest. Sesshomaru, you are welcome to stay here and watch over Kagome" Anya said as she looked at the powerful demon who now nodded his head in agreement.

"I will. I'll call for you if I need to" Sesshomaru said as he sat down next to Kagome. He began to caress her cheeks when everybody slowly began to walk out the room. What ever the plan is, Sesshomaru only hopes that it doesn't involve Kagome getting hurt.

!

!

!

!

It was already the next morning and Kagome was still asleep. All night, Sesshomaru watched over her sleep and not once did Kagome show any sign of pain or any kind of distress. By the time the sun rose, everybody returned from their night out patrolling. He heard them say that the demon numbers is indeed rising and that involves more killing and causalities. Luckily no one in their group was killed but their was some causalities among the civilians. This was not how he wanted things to involving the Inferos world to happen.

Kagome sighed.

Sesshomaru got up from the chair he was sitting at and sat right next to Kagome on the bed. Finally Kagome began to show signs of waking up. Hopefully she doesn't wake up in pain.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered. Her were still closed so he wasn't sure if she was awake or still asleep.

"I'm here my beloved, I'm here" Sesshomaru whispered softly as he placed a kiss on Kagome's forehead. Finally Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Once her eyes were open, she smiled at Sesshomaru.

"It wasn't a dream. You're really here" Kagome said as she placed her hand on Sesshomaru cheek. Thank Kami that Sesshomaru is alive and well and that Kagome wouldn't have to face the enemy alone.

"I'm here baby. I am not going anywhere" Sesshomaru said as he removed Kagome's hand from his cheek and placed a soft kiss on her palm.

"Where is everybody?" Kagome asked as slowly sat up on the bed with Sesshomaru's help.

"They are downstairs discussing some plans o how to take down Kouga and Naraku" Sesshomaru said.

"Well then let's join them then. The sooner we figure out a way to stop them, the sooner you can become the true Demonic King and then all of this will be over" Kagome said as gout of the bed. By the time she fixed her clothes, Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Maybe you should lay down and rest" Sesshomaru said.

"I appreciate your concern Sesshomaru but I promised everybody downstairs that I will help them out in taking out Naraku and Kouga. Besides I am the only capable in stopping them. If I don't then who will?" Kagome said.

"We'll figure out a way Kagome. I know I was cruel to you in the past and brought you and your family into this battle but I can't stand to see you get hurt because of what I did in the past" Sesshomaru said.

"It's in the past now Sesshomaru and I have moved on. It is time for you move on as well" Kagome said. Sesshomaru sighed as he placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Alright let's go downstairs" Sesshomaru said and Kagome smiled. The couple quickly left the room and headed downstairs to the meeting room. There they saw Anya and Inutoga discussing different strategies.

"As you see Inutoga, the inner circle is a place where we need to be. Once we are in, Kouga or Naraku won't even suspect one of us. They will have our trust and once that happen, then we can strike" Anya said.

"Good... Kagome?!" Inutoga said as he saw Kagome and Sesshomaru walk into the room. Anya smiled softly as she asked Kagome how she was feeling.

"I'm ok, just a little sore still" Kagome said as she rubbed her shoulders. Inutoga pulled out a chair for Kagome and Kagome thanked him softly.

"Well that's to be expected. You did regain your spiritual powers and now we have something Kouga and Naraku doesn't have and that's the Angel of Invocation" Anya said as she smiled once at Kagome.

"Please Anya I want to help. I don't care what it is, I just want to help" Kagome practically begged for Anya to at least give her something to do. Kagome came to New Orleans to stop Kouga and Naraku and she wasn't going to sit around to regain her strengths. There had to be something.

"I think there is something that you could do for us Kagome. Something that might help us gain their trust" Anya said as she grinned at Inutoga.

"So what exactly do I have to do Anya?" Kagome asked.

"In order for us gain entrance to Kouga's and Naraku's inner circle, We were thinking that maybe you can flirt with Kouga and gain his trust" Anya said and Sesshomaru couldn't help but growl at Anya's response.

"What?!" Kagome shrieked.

"Look I know it's a lot Kagome but I think this could really help us. Kouga's weakness is woman and if he sees you in a crowded room filled with other woman, I am sure that he will see you and only you" Anya said as she kneeled in front of Kagome. She placed her hand on top of Kagome's folded hands that is now on her lap and smiled softly. "You said that you wanted to help, now this is your chance" Anya added.

"No this is out of the question Anya. I will not have Kagome anywhere near Kouga!" Sesshomaru growled at Anya. To his disappointment, Anya did not flinch at his reaction. She merely stood her grown and glared at Sesshomaru.

"You know as well as I that Kagome is the only person who can stop all of this and the only way that is going to work is to weaken our enemy and by that I mean Kouga's. Once she is inside, she can figure out Naraku's weakness" Anya said.

"Damn it Anya, I will not stand for this!" Sesshomaru growled as he slammed both his hand on the giant table. By this time, the entire group came into the room, wondering what's going to happen next.

"I know you care for her Sesshomaru but please trust me. I will not let any harm come to Kagome when she meets Kouga and Naraku. Please Sesshomaru it's now or never" Anya said. Sesshomaru simply growled at Anya one last time before he looked at Kagome.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to Kagome. We will find another way" Sesshomaru said. His only hope right now is Kagome disagreeing with the plan. He wouldn't admit this to anybody but Sesshomaru was indeed afraid of losing Kagome, especially since they had a difficult past.

"I'll agree that I feel uncomfortable in doing this but right now this is the only option we have. I mean think about it, If we gain their trust then they won't suspect who we truly are and then they'll blame someone else once we do attack" Kagome said.

"What I don't understand is that once Kouga sees Kagome, he will know right away who she is. How the hell are we going to disguise Kagome's spiritual powers in a room full of demons"? Inuyasha asked.

"Don't worry I have an idea. So Kagome what do you say?" Anya said. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, hoping that he would give her an answer in what she should do but the demon remain quiet. Kagome sighed.

"Alright I'll do it" Kagome said quietly.

!

!

!

!

Kagome sighed heavily for the thousandth time that night. This was it, Kagome will be entering the wolf's den soon. Literally. She was now wearing a sexy black backless lace dress and a pair 7inch platform high heels. Instead of her natural wavy hair, her hair was now completely curly, thanks to Anya curling iron. This was the first time Kagome has ever dressed like this and it made her feel naked.

"It's the night of the new moon so Inuyasha will be there to keep an eye on you" Sesshomaru said as he entered the room. He walked over to where Kagome stood and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"He's going to remember me you know, He knows I am a spiritual being. Remember I was their the night you tried to kill yourself" Kagome said quietly as she leaned against Sesshomaru for strength.

"I know. All you had to do is convince him that you are not a spiritual being and that you are there to join his side" Sesshomaru said as he began to play with her hair. Anya did a very good job in fixing up Kagome. If only Kagome was dressed up for him and not Kouga then Sesshomaru would've been a very happy demon right now.

"I'll try" Kagome said quietly. She turned around and faced Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru leaned forward and just when he was about to kiss her, Anya entered the room.

"There will be none of that, I don't need you ruining Kagome's make up" Anya said. Kagome noticed a beautiful black necklace with a black rose pendant in her hand. Anya handed the necklace to Kagome.

"This necklace is going to suppress your spiritual powers, Kouga and Naraku won't sense a thing from you except your demonic powers" Anya said. Kagome handed the necklace to Sesshomaru. He placed the jewelry around her neck, making sure it wouldn't come off.

"Your appearance will look the same so I am sure Kouga will recognize you" Anya said and Kagome nodded her head.

"Now these are your earpiece, you won't be able to hear us, but will be able to hear you and everybody around you. So if we hear anything suspicious, the earrings contains special powers. We will sent a signal to you so you and Inuyasha can get out of there" Anya said as she handed Kagome the matching earrings.

"Now we're going to hack the video cameras as well, so will be able to see your every move and see any funny businesses going on in the club. So, any questions?" Anya asked

"Yea is this night over with already?" Kagome asked and Anya chuckled softly.

"Don't worry Kagome it is only for a few hours" Anya said and Kagome nodded her head slowly.

"Well then let's get going then" Kagome said softly.

!

!

!

!

It was finally nighttime and Inuyasha and Kagome finally arrived at the Wolf's Den, Kouga's most popular club in all of New Orleans. It is located in the heart of the French Quarters. When it was first established four years ago, the club only allowed demons to enter. However, the new trend of DB also known as Demon Bangers allowed humans to enter as well. Humans that didn't mind fucking demons.

"Ugh I can't believe we are going to do this" Inuyasha mumble to himself.

"How do you think I feel Yasha. At least you can do whatever you want, I have to seduce a wolf demon" Kagome said quietly. Her body couldn't help but shudder at the thought of having someone like Kouga touching her body.

"Don't worry if it gets out of hand, I'll get you out" Inuyasha said.

"Thanks Yasha" Kagome said. Inuyasha and Kagome finally entered the club. Loud music was playing and Kagome noticed a giant dance floor, containing both humans and demons gyrating to the music. On one side of the wall, Kagome noticed demons and humans having sex with one other. One was a woman giving head to a demon while another one was pounding her from behind. It was something that she did not ant to see.

Thankfully Inuyasha noticed her distress and pulled her body closer to his. "Don't worry Kaggs, it will be over soon" Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Once they made it to the bar, Inuyasha let go of her waist.

"I spotted Kouga and Naraku not far from here. Listen I won't be far away ok, if anything happens just scream ok?" Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded her head before watching Inuyasha disappeared in the crowd.

Kagome turned around and asked the bartender for dirty martini with two olives. Once Kagome got her drink, she sat down on the bar stool and waited. Thanks to her demonic powers, she sensed Kouga walking towards her and Kagome's body began to tremble once again. This was the man who almost killed Sesshomaru right in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Kouga growled from behind her.

Kagome sighed. "What I can't come to club and party?" Kagome smiled sweetly as she turned around and faced Kouga.

"You know as well as I what kind of club this is, now I want to know what a spiritual being is doing in a demonic club?" Kouga growled softly once again. He was surprise to see that no was attacked her yet.

"Tell me Kouga do you sense or smell any spiritual powers on me?" Kagome asked.

"No all I smell is demonic powers. How the hell did a human like you gain demonic powers?" Kouga asked. Now he was intrigued with the woman sitting in front of him.

"I lost my spiritual powers the night Sesshomaru died. I also gained some of his demonic powers that night as well" Kagome said. Kouga knew she was told the truth. What he didn't understand was how that was possible in the first place.

"How?" Kouga asked.

"Sesshomaru and I were mates... well sort of" Kagome said with a shrugged.

"And let me guess. Now that you have been with a demon, no human can compare to our stamina and our ability in love making. So now the only thing you think of is spreading your legs for a demon" Kouga said with a smirked.

"Fuck you wolf!" Kagome glared at Kouga after she slapped him across the face. The nerve of this guy was truly astonishing.

**-With Anya and the others-**

"Damn that had to hurt" Celestine said after watching Kagome slap Kouga across the face. She also noticed a red handprint forming on Kouga's cheek. Kagome must of added a little bit of her Demonic powers to the hit.

Anya, Celestine and Sesshomaru watched as Kouga apologize to Kagome. Sadly though, Sesshomaru couldn't help but growl when Kagome forgave him for what he said to her.

"Remember Sesshomaru, Kagome must woo Kouga in order for our mission to succeed" Celestine said as she watched Sesshomaru glare at the TV screen.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it" Sesshomaru said as she continued to glare at the screen. Both Anya and Celestine sighed heavily, wondering why they agreed to bring the demon with them. Well besides Sesshomaru constant threats, the girls didn't really had a choice.

**-With Kagome and Kouga-**

"So Kagome why don't you join me downstairs then. As way to thank you for accepting my apology" Kouga said.

"Sure why not" Kagome said. She placed her hand on Kouga's arm and allowed him to guide her through the crowds and into the VIP Lounge downstairs. Once they made it downstairs, Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the decoration. The lounge really did look like a wolf's den, except for the stage and small dance floor.

Over on the far end of the lounge, Kagome noticed a man with menacing red eyes and long black hair. She wondered if that man was Naraku. When they made it to the small bar, Kouga asked Kagome if she wanted a drink.

"No thank you, one is enough for me" Kagome said as she held of her hands. Kouga nodded his head and sat on the bar stool that was right next to Kagome. As the two continued to talk, Kagome noticed Naraku walking towards them.

"Well Kouga, who is this beautiful young lady?" Naraku asked.

"Naraku meet Kagome Higurashi, Kagome this is Naraku Kumo" Kouga said as he introduced the two.

"A Higurashi you say. Now what is a spiritual being doing in a Demonic club?" Naraku asked as he glared at Kagome. Kagome felt a shiver go down her spine. The look Naraku gave her was truly menacing.

"Guess again Kumo, it seems that little Kagome lost her spiritual powers the night Taisho died. It also seems that she gained some of his powers as well" Kouga said.

"That's not possible, the only way that could happen is..." Naraku said.

"Sesshomaru and Kagome were lovers. Soon to be mates since Kagome gained his demonic powers" Kouga said as he cut off Naraku.

"Well my condolences Ms. Higurashi. It really is a ashame that we lost such a powerful demon and family. The Taisho's were truly one of a kind, but sadly though all good things must come to an end. Don't you agree Kagome?" Naraku said.

"Hmm" Kagome said.

Finally the band began to play a slow song and Kouga couldn't help but grin. Since the moment he brought her into the lounge, Kouga has been waiting for an excuse to have Kagome closer to him. Now was his chance.

"Dance with me Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"Sure" Kagome said. Kouga nodded his head at Naraku and Naraku excused himself from the couple and began to walk to the spot where Kagome first saw him at.

**-With Anya, Celestine and Sesshomaru-**

Sesshomaru now stood in the back of the room as he tried to contain his anger. How dare that wolf ask his soon to be mate for a dance. If only Sesshomaru was allowed to walk into the club and beat the hell out of Kouga and whisk Kagome away and make her his. Sadly though both Anya and Celestine watched him like a hawk.

"Remember the plan Sesshomaru" Anya sighed as she began to rub her temples. Sesshomaru was really becoming a nuisance and it was driving both Anya and Celestine crazy. Even though Celestine was on the verge in smacking Sesshomaru across the face, she understood why he was acting the way he was. Celestine was sure that it must be heartbreaking for Sesshomaru to watch the love of his life seduce another man.

"Can you really blame him Anya? The man has to endure watching Kagome seduce Kouga" Celestine said. Anya couldn't help but agree with her friend.

"Yea you're right" Anya said quietly

"I mean...whoa" Celestine and Anya both jumped out of their chairs as they felt a dark aura formed behind them. They turned around and the could of sworn they saw a black aura forming around Sesshomaru's body. His bangs were covering his eyes, so the girls couldn't see if his eyes were red or not. As they tried to remain calm, the girls turned around and looked at the screen. They noticed Kouga's hands were extremely close to Kagome's buttocks. Now the girls understood why they sense that powerful demonic aura.

Jealousy was truly a powerful emotion.

**-With Kagome and Kouga-**

Finally the song was over and Kagome couldn't be more grateful. The way Kouga's hand was inching closer to her ass made Kagome feel sick to her stomach. As Kagome and Kouga made it back to the bar, she began to wonder about something.

"Hey Kouga is it alright for people to sing songs with the band?" Kagome asked. She remember Anya saying how much Kouga loves watching performances from the locals around here. That Kouga also enjoyed a lot of the folk songs that surround the history of this city.

"As long as the band members know the song, than it is alright with them and me. Why do you ask?" Kouga asked.

"Well there is this song that I love and I am sure the bandmates know this song" Kagome said.

"I didn't know you can sing?" Kouga said.

"Well it's one of my many talents. May I?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Sure go right ahead" Kouga said. Kagome smiled one last time before winking at the wolf demon. She walked over to the stage and whispered the song to the guitarist. The guitarist nodded his head as he handed Kagome the microphone. Kouga began to wonder what the song was. As the band began to play the melody, Kouga couldn't help but smile. This song was one of his favorites.

There is a house in New Orleans  
>They call the Rising Sun<br>And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
>And God I know I'm one<p>

My mother was a tailor  
>She sewed my new blue jeans<br>And my daddy was a gamblin' man  
>Way down in New Orleans<p>

Now the only thing a gambler needs  
>Is his suitcase and his trunk<br>And the only time he's satisfied  
>Is when he's on a drunk<p>

Oh mother, oh mother, oh mother  
>tell your children<br>Not to do what I have done  
>Spend your lives in sin and misery<br>In the House of the Rising Sun

Well, I got one foot on the platform  
>The other on the train<br>Yea I'm goin' back to New Orleans  
>To wear that ball and chain<p>

Well, there is a house in New Orleans  
>They call the Rising Sun<br>And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
>And God I know I'm one<p>

The entire crowd clapped their hands after watching Kagome perform such a famous song. Kouga on the other hand was extremely impressed with Kagome. She was the kind of girl that Kouga needed in his life, and damn it he was going to try and win her over.

**-With Anya, Celestine and Sesshomaru-**

"Holy shit that girl can sing" Celestine as she started to clap her hands. Anya nodded her head in agreement. Sesshomaru smirked proudly at Kagome as he agreed with them as well. They continued to watch the screen, they now saw Kagome standing in front of Kouga. Both girls couldn't help but smile, they got Kouga.

"Alright she did it, time to bring her in" Anya said as she pressed a little black button that was shape as a black red rose.

**-With Kagome and Kouga-**

There it was, the little power that Anya told her about. It felt like Anya was calling to her spirit. She smiled at Kouga and asked him what time it was.

"It's 12:30pm why?" Kouga asked and Kagome immediately jumped out of her chair.

"Oh shit I have to get going, it's getting late" Kagome said as she landed on her feet. By this time Naraku stood by Kouga, wondering what was going on. Kagome smiled at both demons and bid them farewell.

"Wait Kagome when I can see you again?" Kouga asked as he ran behind Kagome.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go" Kagome said as she waved goodbye. Kagome finally made it back upstairs and immediately saw Inuyasha sitting at the bar with two female demons trying to talk to him. Inuyasha was simply ignoring them.

"Let's go Yasha" Kagome said as she made it to his side. Both female demons glared at Kagome.

"Where were you Kaggs?" Inuyasha asked as he remained seated.

"No time to explain. Anya is calling me" Kagome said and Inuyasha immediately got up from his chair.

"Back off bitch, we saw him first" One of the female demons said.

"Sorry ladies but this handsome stud is with me" Kagome said as she practically dragged Inuyasha to the exist not even realizing that Kouga and Naraku watched the entire thing from afar.

"How do you think she did it?" Kouga asked Naraku.

"She is using some sort of powers to surpress her spiritual powers. I know one thing is for sure, we cannot trust Kagome, after all she is the Angel of Invocation" Naraku said as Kouga nodded his head.

"Since she is the Angel of Invocation, I say we convince her to join our side. With her, you can truly become the Demonic King. Imagine the kind of powers you'll have if she join our side" Naraku said and Kouga couldn't help but smirk.

"So I say we pull her away from Anya and the rest of her little group and show her the true beauty of Inferos" Naraku said and Kouga nodded his head.

"What about the Taisho's? You know they are here and with Anya with them they have the power to resurrect Sesshomaru from the dead" Kouga asked.

"Don't worry leave the Taisho's to me, I will have them destroy and then you can claim the little angel for yourself" Naraku said. Kouga once again smirked at the though of having Kagome join their side. Making Kagome his queen and destroying the Taisho's once and for all will bring him pure pleasure. To see the look on Sesshomaru's face when Kagome joins their side will be so much better than killing him.

Yes Sesshomaru and the rest of the Taisho Clan were his friends at one point but enough is enough. it's time for a new Royal family to rise to power and The Takahashi's will definitely be next.

!

!

!

!

AN: I am so happy with how this chapter came out to be. I hope you all enjoy it as well and please let me know what you guys think. Also please disregard any misspelling and grammar error you may find in this chapter.

Song In Chapter: The House Of The Rising Sun: Cover by Jacquie Lee

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

**NEXT TIME ON THE RISE OF INFEROS CHAPTER 3: I PUT A SPELL ON YOU****.**

**"Why the hell did you say yes in the first place Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. Both he and Kagome were now in their bedroom arguing about the fact that Kagome agreed to work with Kouga at his club.**

**"Look I am only doing this because we have to gain their trust. With me on the inside, I'll be able to watch what is going on. I'll be able to see how Naraku is manipulating Kouga. Don't you want your old friend back?" Kagome asked.**

**"No because now that old friends is trying to fuck my fiancé! After this is all over, you and I will become mates and I don't need any more distactions, especially from Kouga" Sesshomaru glared at Kagome.**

**"Do you really think I want Kouga, the man who almost killed you in the past. No I want you Sesshomaru and I will always want you" Kagome said. In an instant, Sesshomaru now has her up against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. He slammed his lips into hers and began kissing her passionately on the lips. He is not going to lose Kagome again Kagome will be his and only his.**


	4. I Put A Spell On You

AN: I am so sorry that it took so long to update this story, I had a really bad case of writer's block when I reached half way through the chapter and I really didn't want to post such a short chapter, I really hope you can forgive me and since it took so long to update this story, I made this chapter even longer than the others.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, only this plot is.

**WARNING: ADULT AND SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER**

!

!

!

!

Chapter 4: I Put A spell On You

The very next morning, Kagome spent most of her time with both the Deveraux sisters and the Jacque sisters figuring out ways to spy on Kouga and Naraku without being caught. Sadly though, it isn't going to be an easy task seeing as though they are the two strongest demons in all of New Orleans and because of that their work is definitely going to be tricky.

"Why don't we just bust into the club and fight them, what's the deal is spying on them anyway?" Kagome said as she sat one of the chairs while drinking coffee. Anya and Jacquie both smiled softly at Kagome and took a seat right next to her.

"Because our little angel, we must first figure out their weakness" Anya said.

"And once we do figure out their weakness, then we can strike. You have to remember Kagome that they are the two strongest demons in New Orleans and we must be prepare for anything they throw at us" Jacquie said as she placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome then laid her head on Jacquie's shoulder and took a deep sigh.

"Yea I guess you are right" Kagome said as she lifted her head and took a sip of her black coffee. All this planning and strategizing was giving her a headache and the fact that she couldn't sleep last night didn't help with her headache.

As Kagome and the girls continued to figure out a plan, they became unaware that they had an audience. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were sitting in the dining room as they watched the girls talk in the living room. Everybody else were either still asleep or in town doing some shopping. Since they were only able to attack at night, there wasn't much they could do during the day except sit around and wait.

Sesshomaru still couldn't believe that five years have passed since he became trapped in the spirit world. When a person, whether they are human or even demon is trapped in the spirit, time moves a lot different than in the physical world. Five years may have passed in this world, but in the spiritual world it felt like five thousands years have passed. Five thousands years of endless torture. In the spirit world, demons endure endless torture while the humans live in peace. Another reason why Sesshomaru hated the Gods so much.

"While I was away, did you and Kagome ever..." Sesshomaru trailed off as he stared at his younger brother.

"You mean did Kagome and I ever hook up? Honestly, we did. However Kagome was still heart broken over you so nothing actually did happen. We just went on a couple of dates" Inuyasha said.

"Do you want to be with Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. Now that he knows that Inuyasha did go out with Kagome, Sesshomaru needs to know whether he has feelings for her.

"No. Kagome is like the little sister I never had. I may love Kagome but I am not in love with her. Besides I'm in love with someone else" Inuyasha said.

"I take it the lucky girl is Kikyo then?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yea but Kikyo still sees demons and any other supernatural creature as a disgrace that doesn't deserve to live. Even if she ever finds out about my feelings towards her, Kikyo will never want to be with someone like me" Inuyasha said sadly. Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel sorry for his younger. Even though Sesshomaru barely knew him, Inuyasha is still his younger brother and Sesshomaru is proud to call me him family.

"Sesshomaru?" A voice said. Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side and saw both Kagome and Anya standing in front of him. The two girls had their arms linked together which made Sesshomaru very happy that Kagome and the other girls were getting along.

"Yes what it is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kagome and I were thinking about taking a stroll around town since Kagome hasn't seen much of the city since she got here and we were wondering if that is alright with you?" Anya asked.

"Very well Anya, you and Kagome may go but please guard her with your life" Sesshomaru said as he gave Anya a very stern look. Anya couldn't help but smile softly at how Sesshomaru is so protective with Kagome and her well being.

"Of course Sesshomaru, I will guard her with my life" Anya said. Kagome leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Sesshomaru's lips. Sesshomaru quickly placed his hand on Kagome's neck and kissed her back. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds but it was filled with both passion and fire. Once both Sesshomaru and Kagome pulled away, Sesshomaru stared into Kagome's eyes.

"I mean it. Be careful Kagome" Sesshomaru said.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, I promise that I will be careful" Kagome said as she him a quick kiss on his cheek. Sesshomaru handed her his credit card just in case Kagome spots something that she wants. Kagome instantly smiled and placed the card in her purse after thanking Sesshomaru. After making sure she had everything she needed, Anya and Kagome left the small manor and headed straight for the French Quarters.

!

!

!

!

Anya and Kagome finally arrived at the French quarters and decided to walk around and do a little sight seeing. It's been five years since Kagome last been hear and things haven't changed much. The city was still recovering from Hurricane Katrina and Kagome couldn't help but wonder if the city will ever be the same. Such a shame since New Orleans is the most beautiful place Kagome has ever seen. As the girls continued to sight see, Kagome remained focus since their main reason that they were here involves a certain wolf demon.

"Anya, do you really think this is going to work?" Kagome asked

"Yes I am sure of it. Kouga will eventually spot us. All we have to do is act natural and I am sure he wouldn't suspect a thing" Anya said. Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

Finally the girls entered a small café and decided to order a quick bite to eat. Both girls decided to split a cinnamon roll. While Kagome decided to have an orange juice, Anya order a small cup of green tea and honey. Once they had their meals, they decided it was best to eat outside since it would give Kouga a chance to spot them.

"Now we wait" Anya said. Kagome nodded her head before grabbing a piece of the cinnamon roll. The girls ate in silent while they enjoy the smell and the sounds of the French Quarters. After the girls finished the roll, they remained in their seat and decided to have a little small talk.

"So Kagome how does it feel being what you are?" Anya asked.

"It feels weird that's for sure. Before I met Sesshomaru, I didn't even understand what it meant being an Angel of Invocation. When Sesshomaru came into my life I understood my true purpose. At the time, my older sister taught me that all demons deserve to die and that we spiritual being were only sent to this world to annihilate them, so of course I hate Sesshomaru for what he was.

"And now?" Anya asked.

"The night Sesshomaru tried to kill himself, Miroku told me what happened. Sesshomaru loved me so much that he would rather die than have me live in his world of darkness. He also told me that I changed him and that is the reason why he did what he did. After that I asked Miroku to take me to Inutoga and from that moment on Inutoga has been nothing but kind and generous to me. I learned things about Sesshomaru and the rest of the Taisho clan that I didn't even knew existed. At the time I only wished that I was able to spend more time with Sesshomaru and even though I believed he was dead, I began to grow feelings for him" Kagome said.

"Does Sesshomaru know that?" Anya asked.

"No but I am going to tell him. I want things to be right for us this time. Yea Sesshomaru is a very complicated demon and is sometimes very hard to deal with, however I wouldn't have him any other way" Kagome said with a smile and Anya returned the smile.

"Sesshomaru is very lucky to have you Kagome" Anya said with a smile.

"Thank you Anya" Kagome said.

"Kagome?" A voice said from behind Kagome. Kagome immediately turned around and saw Kouga and some red headed girl walking towards them. Kagome immediately turned back around and Anya gave Kagome a quick nod. Kagome immediately sighed and stood up from her chair. By the time Kagome was up, she quickly fixed her skirt. By the time Kouga made it to her, Kagome had already finished fixing her clothes.

"Hello Kouga" Kagome said.

"Nice seeing you again Kagome. Hey Ayame, this is the girl I was telling you about" Kouga said as he faced the red headed girl name Ayame.

"I see. So you are the girl who hypnotized my fiancé with your voice?" Ayame said with a smile. Kagome immediately blushed at the realization that Kouga is engaged and soon to be wed.

"Your fiancé? Forgive me I didn't know" Kagome said.

"No need for apologizing. Not that many people know about our engagement" Anya said. Kagome smiled softly at how kind Ayame is.

"Actually Kagome, I was explaining Ayame how much I would love having you at the club and entertain my clients and guess. I mean of course if that is something that you are interested in" Kouga said.

"Oh I would love too Kouga" Kagome said and Kouga couldn't help but smile.

"Awesome. If you want you can start tomorrow night?" Kouga asked

"Sounds good to me" Kagome said as she smiled softly.

"Excellent. Then I will see you tomorrow. Goodbye Kagome, goodbye Anya" Kouga said before he and Ayame walked away. Kagome and Anya both said their goodbye and by the time Kouga disappeared, Kagome tuned back around and smiled. Anya couldn't help but smirk.

"Good job Kagome. Our work here is done" Anya said.

!

!

!

!

By the time the girls made it back to the manor, everybody was up and enjoying each others company. Anya and Kagome told everybody about what happen at the French Quarters. Most were happy since they finally found a way to spy on Naraku and Kouga. Sesshomaru on the other is not happy about the situation. Kouga may be engaged, however Kouga is still a player and womanizer and Sesshomaru knows the truth. Kouga wants Kagome all to himself and will stop at nothing until he has her. Sesshomaru is definitely going to watch out for Kouga. No one is stealing Kagome away from him.

"Kagome I need to speak with you" Sesshomaru said as he walked over to where Kagome was standing and placed his hand on her waist. Kagome nodded her head and followed Sesshomaru to their bedroom. Kagome knew by the look on his face that Sesshomaru is upset about the plan and Kagome understood his feelings. In a way she really didn't want to do this, especially since Kouga is engaged. However, this plan is the only plan they got and Kagome has no choice but to go with the plan.

Finally Kagome and Sesshomaru made it to the room. While Kagome stood by the wall and watch Sesshomaru pace around the room, Kagome began to worry about Sesshomaru's anger. She has never seen him this mad before.

"Why didn't you tell me about the real reason you and Anya went off to the French Quarters?" Sesshomaru asked furiously.

"Because of this. I knew you would have gotten upset about the whole deal. I knew that you wouldn't like the idea of me spending time with Kouga, who used to be your best friend" Kagome said.

"You're damn right I would be furious. Hell I am still furious Kagome. Furious about the fact that you and Anya didn't trust me. You and Anya don't know Kouga like I know him. We may have been friends but that was a long time ago Kagome. I don't want you anywhere near him Kagome, Kouga is bad news and with Naraku by his side, I am sure that Kouga is even worse than before" Sesshomaru asked.

"Damn it Sesshomaru I want to finish this battle once a for all. I want things to go back to the way before. Back when you were the prince and I was just a spiritual being. Trust me Sesshomaru, I don't like the idea either" Kagome said.

"Why the hell did you say yes in the first place Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Look I am only doing this because we have to gain their trust. With me on the inside, I'll be able to watch what is going on. I'll be able to see how Naraku is manipulating Kouga. Don't you want your old friend back?" Kagome asked.

"No because now that old friends is trying to fuck my fiancé! After this is all over, you and I will become mates and I don't need any more distractions, especially from Kouga" Sesshomaru glared at Kagome.

"Do you really think I want Kouga, the man who almost killed you in the past. No I want you Sesshomaru and I will always want you" Kagome said. In an instant, Sesshomaru now has her up against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. He slammed his lips into hers and began kissing her passionately on the lips. He is not going to lose Kagome again Kagome will be his and only his.

Kagome immediately let out a moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck. This is the first time since Sesshomaru woke up that their kiss held so much raw passion for each other. So much love that Kagome couldn't help but tremble in his arms and if it weren't for the fact that Sesshomaru held her in place, Kagome would have fallen to the ground.

With her legs still wrapped around his waist, Sesshomaru began to slowly walk over to their bed. There he gently laid Kagome on the bed before he climbed on top of her. Finally the two have them pulled away for much needed air. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw the lust in his eyes and made Kagome tremble once again. Those eyes that remained so stoic yet held so much emotion that it was hard to tell what Sesshomaru is thinking about. However, Kagome knew what Sesshomaru is thinking about because the lust in his eyes were made for her.

"What have you done to me Kagome? Why do I feel this way towards you? What spell did you cast upon me?" Sesshomaru whispered huskily before laying his head on her forehead.

Sadly though for Sesshomaru, Kagome remained quiet. Kagome wasn't even sure how she could answer because she began to wonder the same thing. Ever since she met Sesshomaru all those years ago, he has done nothing but change her world. In the beginning, there was nothing but pain and suffering. It was because neither Sesshomaru and Kagome knew what to do. Back then Kagome hated Sesshomaru with all her being, but now Kagome has grown to love the man above her and now that he is awake, Kagome doesn't want to live in world without having Sesshomaru by her side Kagome couldn't help but gasp at the realization of it all.

"What is it Kagome?" Sesshomaru said as he stared into her eyes. Even though her eyes were looking at him, Kagome wasn't exactly looking at him. It all made sense to her now. Over the past five years, Kagome has grown to love him. Love him so much that it hurt so bad just thinking about a life without him. With that thought in her mind, Kagome couldn't help but cry.

"Baby what's wrong" Sesshomaru asked. With Kagome now crying, Sesshomaru couldn't help but worry about her sanity and well being. Was this all too much for her or is it something else.

"Just hold me Sesshomaru...please" Kagome whispered softly as she continued to cry. Sesshomaru responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her body closer to his. He laid soft kisses all over her neck and shoulder as he kept repeating to himself as well as to Kagome that everything is going to be ok.

"Promise me something?" Kagome asked quietly after she finally stopped crying.

"Anything for you Kagome" Sesshomaru said.

"Please Sesshomaru no matter what happens to us, promise me that you will never let me go. I can't bare living in a world without you" Kagome said as the tears began to once again form in her eyes. Sesshomaru placed a soft kiss on her forehead before laying his head on her shoulder. Sesshomaru couldn't help but breathe in her scent before answering her.

"Never will I let you go Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered softly.

"Kiss me Sesshomaru. Make me forget about Kouga and everything else" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru once again placed his lips on top of Kagome's lips. As they kissed, the two of them poured out their love and need for one another. With everything going on and everything that is going to happen, this little quiet moment is exactly what they needed. Kagome slowly slid her hand all the way down to the hem of Sesshomaru's shirt and placed her hand on his bare back.

After a few seconds of kissing Kagome, Sesshomaru sat up and quickly removed his shirt. He then pulled Kagome up and removed her shirt as well. Sesshomaru then fell back down with Kagome now on top of him. Sesshomaru stared into her brown eyes wondering if it was possible to get lost inside those chocolate depths.

"You are so beautiful Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand at the back of her neck. Before Kagome had a chance to respond, She felt Sesshomaru's lips on hers once again. As they continued to kiss, Kagome was unaware of the fact that Sesshomaru slowly undid her bra. When Kagome felt her bra loosen up, she immediately sat up and tried to cover up.

"Let me see Kagome. You are too beautiful to cover up" Sesshomaru said as he removed Kagome hands from holding up her bra. Once her hands were out of the way, Sesshomaru completely removed her bra and threw it to the side.

"So beautiful" Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand on top of her right breast. Kagome couldn't help but shiver at the contact. Even though his hands were all rough and calloused, they still felt so soft against her bare breast. Kagome cried out softy as she felt Sesshomaru trace her left nipple with his tongue. With his tongue and hand working their magic on Kagome's body, Kagome began to shiver. Not because of the cold but because she felt her desire for Sesshomaru slowly rising up.

As Sesshomaru continued to trace her nipple, he began to smell her arousal. His inner demon growled in anticipation and Sesshomaru couldn't help but roll on top of Kagome. With Kagome now laying on her back and Sesshomaru on top of her, Sesshomaru began to slowly undo her jeans.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome let out a soft moan as she felt Sesshomaru pull her jeans all the way down. With Kagome only wearing a red laced booty short, Sesshomaru instantly became hard. Sesshomaru slid down just a bit before kissing her inner thigh. There Sesshomaru was able to take a good riff of her arousal and his mouth began to water.

If Sesshomaru can have just a taste of her sweet juices then everything will be okay and he wouldn't have to make love to her. Even though he would love to make sweet love to Kagome all day and night long, Sesshomaru had a feeling that they needed Kagome to remain a virgin in order for their plan to succeed. After he kissed her inner thigh once again, Sesshomaru pulled her booty shorts to side and placed a kiss on her moist lips.

A jolt of electricity shot through Kagome spine as she cried out softly. Sesshomaru's touch has always made Kagome feel so alive and free but at the same time so weak. Kagome slowly placed her legs on Sesshomaru's shoulder and enjoyed Sesshomaru's tongue work its magic.

Sesshomaru has many woman before in the past, but no one tasted as sweet as his Kagome. So sweet that Sesshomaru began to wonder if he would ever get tired of her sweet juices. Her cries were music to his eyes and just hearing Kagome say his name in such a matter made his inner demon growl in satisfaction.

Sesshomaru slowly slid one finger inside of her and began to slowly pump in and out of her. He needed to hear Kagome cry out as she finally found her release and Sesshomaru is going to do everything he can to achieve that goal. Finally Sesshomaru is now able to sense how close Kagome is to releasing her sweet nectar. The tightness in her inner walls were proof enough.

"Do you want to come for me baby" Sesshomaru said as he licked her clit before resuming his finger pumping. Kagome nodded her head slowly. With Sesshomaru's finger inside of her, Kagome doesn't have the will power to speak.

"Say it Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he pumped in and out of her harder and faster.

"Sesshomaru... I'm..." Kagome said.

"What Kagome. You're going to what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm going to come... Please make me come" Kagome said.

With one final thrust of his fingers, Kagome finally found her release and shouted out Sesshomaru's name. Since they were way up in the top floor, Sesshomaru knew that nobody could've heard Kagome's scream unless they were close by. As Kagome slowly came down from her high, Sesshomaru finished off licking her sweet juices and once he was done, he curled up beside her.

!

!

!

!

The next day Kagome and the others began to make preparations. With Kagome working on the inside, the others were going to fight outside. With nightfall soon approaching, everybody needed to stay alert. Kagome on the other hand was completely nervous. Usually Kagome has no problem with fighting off the demon. Now she is going to do something completely different. She is going to have to find a way to gain the Demonic prince's trust.

"I don't know if I could do this" Kagome said as she stared at her reflection through the mirror. She is now with Sesshomaru in their bedroom, getting ready for tonight. Sesshomaru is wearing a pair of black leather pants and black tank top and a pair of black steel toe boots. Kagome on the other hand is wearing a skin tight black sleeveless dress with five inch stilettos heels.

"We talked about this Kagome. You and I both don't like where this is going but we made a promise to each other and all of our friends and family that we will do whatever it takes to complete our mission. Once we do finish and I become King, you and I can start our future together. Isn't that what you want Kagome? A life without fighting and bloodshed" Sesshomaru said as he walked over to Kagome and placed his hand on her shoulder. Kagome sighed deeply before turning around and facing Sesshomaru.

"I can't help but wonder what is going to happen once you do become King" Kagome said as she stared into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. Sesshomaru sighed deeply before placing his hands on her hips.

"I am not going to lie to you Kagome. Before I met you, I had plans that one day I was going to have Inferos rise up from the ground and have the demons from below conquer this world. I wanted to take back what was once mine and make the Gods pay for destroying my life" Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean take back what was once yours?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru sighed once again before letting go of Kagome's hips and walking over to the bed he shared with Kagome. Once he sat down, Sesshomaru stared at Kagome and motioned her to come have a seat next to him. After Kagome sat down, Sesshomaru began to explain everything.

"Did you know that some demons actually used to live in the heavens with the Gods?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome slowly shook her head and Sesshomaru once again began to talk.

"Each of the four Royal Demonic families actually used to live in the heavens with the Gods. We were the only one of our kinds that has ever seen the Gods in person. After we committed our crimes, The Gods banished us from the heavens and made us live on this planet. That was when the Demon population in Inferos began to worship us and decided to make my family the Kings and Queens of Inferos" Sesshomaru said.

"Because your family were the most powerful one of them all?" Kagome asked.

"Yes we were indeed the most powerful one. Even on this day, my family is still the strongest" Sesshomaru said.

"I still don't understand though. What is it that you wanted to take back?" Kagome asked.

"I wanted to take back the heavens and make the Gods pay for they have done. Before I met you, I blamed them for the death of my mother, even though it was the Sohei family who ultimately killed her" Sesshomaru said. Even on this day, Sesshomaru still mourned for his dead mother and every day he wished that he could at least spend one more day with her.

"And now?" Kagome asked.

"Now I understand everything. After seeing everything that Kouga and Naraku has done, I'm glad that I didn't become the Demonic King. Now that I have you hear with me, I now see the world in its true color. A life without darkness and war is a life that I want to share with you and once I become King, I will seal off Inferos and all of the demons that lived inside of Inferos will return to their old lives" Sesshomaru said.

"You really have changed Sesshomaru" Kagome said with a smile. She knew that when Sesshomaru explained everything that he wasn't lying. Even when he confessed about his new purpose, Kagome couldn't detect any lie coming out of his lips.

"Thank you for changing me Kagome and making me the better man" Sesshomaru said as he kissed her softly on the forehead.

"No problem" Kagome said as she smiled softly.

Suddenly a knock came from the door and after Kagome yelled out for the person to come in, Anya came strolling into the room. She then placed a small silver necklace around her neck.

"This necklace will keep you safe Kagome" Anya said.

"Thank you Anya" Kagome said.

"Everybody is ready to leave now Kagome. Sunset is already here" Anya said as she pulled away. Sesshomaru immediately walked over to the window and pulled the curtains to the side and sure enough darkness has already fallen and the streets were covered with all different kinds of demons looking for their next prey.

"Let's go" Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arms around Kagome waist before walking out of the room with her and Anya. By the time they made it downstairs, everybody was strapped and ready to go.

!

!

!

!

With the full moon now high up in the sky. It became hard for people to drive around in the streets. There were wolf and spider demons everywhere. Anya, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku all drove in one car. Avalon, Jacquie, Izayoi, Kikyo and the rest of the Jacque sisters drove in the black van and both Inutoga and Sesshomaru were outside in their true demon form fighting off the wolves and spiders.

"Damn Sesshomaru sure is scary when he is in his true demon form" Sango said as she stared at Sesshomaru devouring one of the wolf demons. Kagome and Miroku both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yea no kidding" Kagome said. Even though Sesshomaru is in fact scary looking, he was also a very beautiful creature. Even though all he looked like is a giant white dog.

Both cars finally arrived at the French Quarters and Sesshomaru took the opportunity to transform into his humanoid self. With him close to Kagome, he knew that no demon will touch her. By the time Kagome opened the car door, Sesshomaru was already at her side and blocking off any demon from coming any closer to her.

Kagome quietly thanked him before deciding it was time to enter the club. As Sesshomaru escorted her to the entrance of the club, Kagome used some of her powers to block off any traces of Sesshomaru scent from her body. Sesshomaru hated the fact that Kagome did this but since Sesshomaru is still supposedly dead, Kagome needs to make sure that Kouga and Naraku believes that he is dead for the time being.

By the time Kagome said her goodbye to Sesshomaru and entered the club, all traces of Sesshomaru's scent were gone. Once Kagome was inside, she began to look for Kouga. After a few seconds, Kagome spotted him at the bar drinking with Naraku and Ayame sitting on his lap. Kagome sighed deeply before heading over to where Kouga was at.

Naraku immediately smiled after he spotted Kagome walking towards them. Kouga immediately turned around and smiled as well. When Kagome finally made it to their side, Ayame immediately jumped out of Kouga's lap and gave Kagome a big hug.

"I'm so glad that you are here. Now I am not the only female worker here" Ayame said while she hugged Kagome. Kagome wrapped her arms around the Ayame's shoulder and return the hug.

"Thank you for having me here. I really do enjoy this place" Kagome said with a smile.

"Well to be honest I was afraid that you wouldn't had made it" Kouga said.

'Well I am here now' Kagome said.

"And since you are here, why don't we get this party started then" Naraku said and Ayame jumped up and down with excitement.

"Alright then let's go" Kouga said. The small group began to head over to the VIP SECTION when all of the sudden Kagome felt Kouga's hand on her waist. He then told Naraku that he needed a few minutes alone with Kagome to discuss the hours and sign any necessary paperwork. Both Naraku and Ayame nodded their heads in agreement as they watch Kouga escort Kagome to his private office at the back of the club. By the time they were alone in the office, Kouga locked the office door before glaring at Kagome.

"Where the hell is he Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"What the hell are you talking about" Kagome asked. Kouga than pushed Kagome up against the wall and wrapped his hand around Kagome's neck.

"Where the fuck is Sesshomaru Kagome. I know that the bastard is alive and hiding somewhere in the city" Kouga said as he continued to glare at the girl in front of him.

!

!

!

!

AN: I am so happy that I have finally finished this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it as well. Please disregard any misspelling and grammar error that you may find in this chapter, I was actually in a bit of a rush to get this chapter up and ready for you all that I am sure that I have some errors somewhere in this chapter. Also please let me know what you guys think. Reviews make me very happy.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

**NEXT TIME ON THE RISE OF INFEROS CHAPTER 5: TAISHO AND TAKAHASHI: BATTLE BETWEEN TWO CANINES**

**Kagome ran as fast as her legs could take her. With the club now closed and all the doors sealed tightly, Kagome had no idea how she is going to make out of here alive. Since Kagome left her phone and communication devices, she had no way to contact Sesshomaru or anybody from the outside.**

**"KAGOME!" Kouga yelled from behind her. Kagome immediately turned around and spotted Kouga in the second floor. He then jumped off the railing he was standing on and landed gracefully in front of Kagome. Kagome then let out a scream when Kouga once again wrapped his hand around her neck.**

**"Do you really think I am an idiot. I knew Sesshomaru never died that night because it is impossible to kill a Royal family" Kouga said as he glared at her.**

**"You bastard then why did you agree to do it in the first place?" Kagome asked.**

**"Because I wanted to see that bastard disappear from this world. I knew that once Sesshomaru is gone from this world then the Takahashi's can finally gain the throne and become the King of all. I never liked Sesshomaru or his family anyway" Kouga said.**

**"Bastard! You guys were once friends too" Kagome said.**

**"Shut up you worthless bitch" Kouga said as he slapped Kagome across the face. The impact caused Kagome to fall to the ground and right when Kouga was about to kick her, Sesshomaru came crashing in through the roof's window. He landed in front of Kouga and his eyes became red.**

**"No one hits Kagome and lives to tell about it" Sesshomaru growled as he lunges towards Kouga.**


End file.
